Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to erasable labels and more specifically to a reusable information tag for use with gifts, luggage and the like.
2. Background Art
It is frequently desirable to identify the owner, user or intended recipient of an article merely by glancing at the exterior of the article. For example, gifts often need external identification to clarify the giver and the intended recipient so that the proper person unwraps the gift and knows who gave it to him or her. Similarly, luggage often needs external identification so that the owner can readily distinguish his or her luggage from other people""s similar-looking luggage. This is especially useful in places where the luggage has been grouped together, such as airports. External identification also allows others to quickly and easily determine ownership of lost articles. For these and other reasons, people frequently place external information tags on gifts, luggage, band instruments, backpacks, gym bags, sports equipment, and myriad other items.
The current state of the art in gift tags is exemplified by the paper gift tags widely used at Christmas. These usually have holiday-related scenes printed on one side, along with the words xe2x80x9cTOxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cFROM.xe2x80x9d The gift giver writes her name after xe2x80x9cFROMxe2x80x9d and the intended recipient""s name after xe2x80x9cTO.xe2x80x9d These tags typically are attached to the gift with a piece of adhesive tape applied from the tag to the gift wrapping paper. Some tags have an adhesive strip, which is covered with protective paper, such as wax-coated paper, already attached to the back. The user peels the protective paper from the strip, then sticks the tag to the gift.
Identification tags for luggage typically consist of a piece of heavyweight paper with blank lines for the name, address and telephone number of the owner, along with a plastic or leather case to hold and protect the piece of paper once it has been filled out. The paper slides into the case and the information thereon can be read through a transparent piece of plastic on one side of the case.
In addition to their practical function, information tags often have a decorative function. As noted, gift tags frequently have decorations printed on them, such as red and green Christmas ornaments. Identification tags sometimes come in fancy leather cases with designs, and possibly a retailer""s name, tooled into them. This serves both a decorative function and provides advertising for the company.
Current-art gift and identification tags are generally meant to be written upon only once. If the user writes on the tag with a felt or ball point pen, the writing cannot be removed without damaging the tag. Even if the user writes on the tag with a pencil, erasing the names will generally damage any graphics and indicia on the tag, as well as the tag itself. As a result, gift tags are usually thrown away once the gift has been opened. Although identification tags often have a longer life span, for the same reasons they are still limited to the information initially placed on them.
Current-art gift tags also suffer frequent attachment failure. Due to the fact that the tags are designed to be for only one usage of short duration, manufacturers generally make the tags from relatively insubstantial materials, such as heavy paper. It is therefore not unusual to find in actual use that the tags have become separated from the gifts, leaving one to guess at which tag belongs with which gift.
Moreover, adhesive tape generally cannot be removed from the front of the gift tag without damaging, or even destroying, the tag. Adhesive strips applied to the back of the tag are also difficult to separate from the gift or the tag and are intended for one-time use.
Current-art gift and identification tags are significantly limited in decorative variety by the fact that the graphics and indicia are printed on or otherwise directly applied to the top surface of the tag. This method results in an appreciable cost associated with changing the decorations on the tags. Manufacturers therefore generally prefer to produce large numbers of tags with the same few decorative styles. Where a separate protective case is provided, such as with many luggage tags, the cost of the tag is greatly increased. Moreover, there is very little flexibility in changing the decorative design of the case, giving consumers little choice if they desire personalized identification tags which show their individual interests.
For example, it would be desirable to provide identification tags to all of the members of a school band for their instrument cases. More desirable and fun would be to provide each member with an identification tag which, in addition to the lines for the name, address and telephone number, would have a graphic of that student""s instrument, such as a trumpet, on the face of the tag. Even more desirable would be to have these tags be inexpensive yet durable even when subjected to rain and snow, with no need for a separate case. Still more desirable would be to have these tags be reusable each year by new students, who could simply erase the last student""s identifying information and fill in the new student""s identifying information.
It should also be recognized that many people enjoy handicrafts. They receive considerable pleasure from making articles which they and others can enjoy for years to come. This is especially true when the articles reflect their artistic skills and have personal significance to them or the people to whom they give their handicrafts.
Erasable labels are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,901 to Woods (1988); U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,332 to Stachler (1991); U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,296 to Yerger (1991); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,499 to Mason (1993) disclose typical erasable labels. These generally are intended for video cassettes, floppy disks, and the like. Although they can be written upon and erased without damage to the label, they are not meant to be transferred from article to article. In fact, they teach the use of adhesive coatings on the backside for permanent attachment to one article. Moreover, they do not provide for a separate middle layer on which is disposed graphics and indicia. They also teach the use of special dry and wet erase markers. As a gift tag, this would greatly limit reusability by anyone who receives the tag, since it is not practical to include a special pen with each gift for reuse of the gift tag. As an identification tag, which is likely to be subjected to considerable wear and even inclement weather, including rain, it is questionable whether the information printed on such a label would survive. Erasable labels also rely on reuse instructions printed on the packaging or on a separate piece of paper. Accordingly, they are not readily transferrable from person to person, since it is not practical to include a copy of the reuse instructions with each label.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved information tag which is inexpensive, durable and reusable by anyone having common household items such as felt markers, isopropyl rubbing alcohol, string and adhesive tape; which can be economically manufactured with numerous different graphics and indicia for every holiday, occasion, event, use and interest; and which can also be made from kits by private individuals in their own homes.
The present invention satisfies this need. A reusable information tag comprises a substantially flat substrate; a middle layer on which are disposed graphics and indicia, the middle layer being bonded to the substrate; a top layer comprising a transparent or translucent non-porous erasable film or sheet adapted to receive writing, the top layer being bonded to the middle layer; and a means for attachment comprising a through hole and a string, wire, cord, twine, ribbon, band, strap or similar flexible elongated material providing strength and durability sufficient for the intended use. Reuse instructions may be disposed on the tag. Alternatively, no middle layer is provided and the graphics and indicia are disposed upon the top surface of the substrate or upon the bottom surface of the top layer. In use, the information tag is attached to a gift, luggage or other article, and written upon with a felt marker or other writing instrument. The writing may be thereafter easily erased with a cloth or tissue and water or alcohol, depending on the type of pen used, and the tag reused by the original user or by a new user. The tag may be reused with either the same article or a different article.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a kit for making a reusable information tag. In an embodiment, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing a reusable information tag.
Accordingly, an object and advantage of the invention is to provide an improved information tag which is reusable both because the information can be easily erased and new information written on the tag and because the tag has a means for attachment which allows it to be easily detached from one article and re-attached to another article.
Another object and advantage of the invention is to provide a reusable information tag which has a decorative and informative layer which can be easily and inexpensively changed during manufacturing so as to allow for the cost-effective manufacturing of numerous versions for every holiday, occasion, event, use and interest without significant changes in the production line. Thus gift tags for Hanukkah, birthdays, awards ceremonies and weddings may be manufactured at little or no extra cost over gift tags limited to one decorative design. Reusable gift and identification tags may be made for tennis, gardening or scuba enthusiasts, or any other special interest. Advertising, such as a retailer""s name, may be easily incorporated into gift and identification tags, even when produced in small quantities.
Another object and advantage of the invention is to provide a reusable information tag which can be written upon with common household items, such as felt and ball point pens, not smudge or smear under long and rough use, but quickly and easily erase with isopropyl rubbing alcohol, fingernail polish remover or a similar common household solvent without any damage to the tag.
Another object and advantage of the invention is to provide a reusable information tag which has a means for attachment that allows it to be securely attached to an object, then easily removed from that object, without damage to the tag, and quickly and securely fastened to another object using common household items, for example string and adhesive tape.
Another object and advantage of the invention is to provide a reusable information tag which is extremely durable and does not need a protective case.
Another object and advantage of the invention is to provide a reusable information tag which has bright, attractive, decorative graphics and indicia which are protected during use and, unlike labels with indicia on the outer top surface, do not interfere with the information written over them.
Another object and advantage of the invention is to provide an inexpensive kit with which individuals can make personalized, durable, reusable information tags having all of the above qualities. For environmental, aesthetic and sentimental reasons, these tags may be used over and over within the same family or by anyone receiving them with a gift or even as a gift.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood from a study of the following description, accompanying drawings and appended claims.